


Please Don't Let Go

by KimLe13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, BoyxBoy, Clingy!Kise, Fluff, KiKuro - Freeform, KiseKuro - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Oneshot, Sports, Yaoi, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimLe13/pseuds/KimLe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is usually clingy and Kuroko is usually annoyed by it.  Now that they're in a stable relationship, Kise has been even more clingier than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Let Go

“Kise-kun, please let go.”

 

He wanted him to let go, yet he didn't want him to let go.  Kuroko wanted to be miles away from his clingy ways, but he found it endearing, the way Kise-kun’s arms wrapped possessively around him.  It made him feel as if he was wanted, being with Kise-kun made him feel loved.  The blond was certainly unafraid to show the whole world how he felt about the quiet boy.  Kuroko found this appalling but comforting. Annoying but reassuring.

 

“No, Kurokocchi!!  You need some love and _I'll_ be the one to give you what you need~”

 

Kuroko sighed but he let himself be held in the embrace, he continued to stare blankly at the bright golden eyes of his boyfriend as Kise rubbed Kuroko’s cheek with his own.  One would take a look at the blue-haired phantom and automatically want to rescue him—if they could spot Kuroko—but Kuroko wouldn't want that.  He would want more time to soak in the warmth of Kise-kun’s love that could rival the sun any day.  If Kise-kun was anyone else, then Kuroko would politely refuse his attempts.  But since this was Kise-kun--and Kise-kun was someone precious to him—Kuroko was more than willing to endure the blonde’s clingy tendencies.

 

“Oi, Kise!  Let go of Tetsu, we're in the middle of a three-on-three!!”

 

_Please don't let go…_

 

“No!  Replace me with someone else!  I wanna be with Kurokocchi right now~”

 

An annoyed Aomine was never a good sign. Kise-kun and Aomine-kun were always fighting, whether it be about basketball, girls, and whatnot.  Ever since he and Kise-kun started dating, Kuroko had noticed that they've been fighting even more than usual.  He shouldn’t have cared one bit because they were both idiots, yet he cared more than his façade let on.  He wanted them to go back to arguing over trivial things, he wanted them to go back to settling an argument with a one-on-one—even if the victor was usually Aomine-kun.

 

“Just let go of Tetsu!  You're probably annoying the fuck out of him.”

 

Kuroko’s eye twitched.  He wasn't annoyed, no matter how much Kise-kun clung to him, he wouldn't ever be annoyed at the blond.  It was Kise-kun’s way of revealing his vulnerable state to Kuroko, he could never think badly about that, and he wouldn't want to. He hoped Kise-kun’s arms continued to stay wrapped around him, even though they were in a game and even though everyone was doing their best to ignore the couple being disgustingly cute.

 

He was delighted to see that Kise-kun thought the same.

 

“Kurokocchi doesn't care!  Right, Kurokocchi?”

 

Kuroko did care, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not to Kise-kun.

 

“I don't particularly care.  However, Akashi-kun is looking over here at the three of us, so you should let me go and get back to playing before he kills us.”

 

The blond took a peek at Akashi before he was cowering down behind Kuroko.

 

“He's gonna kill us all!  I don't want to die, we didn't even get to cuddle today! At least we'll die together, right Kurokocchi?”

 

Kuroko let himself gaze into the golden eyes of his loving boyfriend.  He loved those eyes, they were as bright as the sun, as warm as the hottest star that brought warmth and light into the earth.  It was like Kise-kun’s soul was made out of the sun and it was shining and revealing itself through Kise-kun’s eyes.

 

“You can die on your own, Kise-kun.”

 

“Wah!  Kurokocchi so mean!!”

 

Kuroko continued to stand on the court, not bothering to play anymore since he was restricted by evenly-toned arms.  Even though Midorima-kun had just shot a three-pointer, he continued to bask in Kise-kun’s affections.  He wanted to stay in Kise-kun’s arms forever, their cheeks nuzzled against each other, sky-blue hair mingling with golden-yellow. 

 

Kuroko felt like Kise-kun could tell what he was thinking and what he was craving; it seemed like the blond was more affectionate than usual today, which Kuroko didn’t and did mind.  It was as if Kise-kun understood everything and was doing everything he could to give Kuroko what they both wanted.  It made Kuroko want to smile.

 

“Ryouta, Tetsuya, care to explain to me what the two of you are doing?”

 

Kuroko watched as Kise-kun’s Adam’s Apple bobbed, a clear sign the blond was terrified of the redhead just 3 feet away from them.  He felt the blond’s arms tighten around him and he took that moment to sniff Kise-kun’s shirt-clad chest.  It smelled like sweat—of course—and sunshine.  He wasn’t aware of the sun having a scent, but if Kise-kun smelled like the sun and the sun smelled like-Kise-kun, he supposed it was fine.

 

“I’m giving Kurokocchi what he needs?”

 

“Which is…?”

 

“Kurokocchi needs some love!  Can’t you tell?”

 

Kuroko was silent, but continued to blankly stare at his former captain and his boyfriend.  What was up with Kise-kun today?  It was a foolish thing to do, talking back to Akashi-kun.  And it was obvious everyone was thinking the same thing, the game that was being vigorously played had died down until no one bothered with the ball and watched the interaction between Kise and Akashi, curious at Kise being, what Akashi would call, disobedient.

 

Kuroko could faintly hear the ball rolling gently away from their group until it hit the chain-link fence on the other side of the street court.  If only he could gently roll away as well, but his misdirection won’t work this time, all eyes were on him, Kise-kun and Akashi-kun.

 

“I see…”  It was silent for a really long time before Akashi spoke again.  “Whatever, I do not have time for these trivial things.  You can go do whatever it is that you two were doing on the benches over there,” Akashi pointed at the benches that were the furthest away from the court, “Atsushi and Taiga can take your places.”

 

The silence was awkward.

 

“Awkward….”

 

“Ahomine, shut up!”

 

“ _You_ shut up, Bakagami!”

 

It was quiet again…

 

The silence was, indeed, very awkward.  Who knew Akashi could be so merciful?

 

“Kay bye!!  I’m taking Kurokocchi with me~”

 

And then Kuroko felt himself being dragged away from the others and towards the benches Akashi was talking about.

 

_Please don’t let me go._

“Kurokocchi, let’s stay like this forever.”

 

“What do you mean, Kise-kun?”

 

“What I mean, Kurokocchi, is that we should stay like _this_ ,” Kise pulled Kuroko into a tight hug, squeezing the shorter boy until there was no more space between the two of them, “with you in my arms.”

 

Kuroko smiled at Kise, which promptly caused the blond to squeal, and snuggled into the warm chest.  His words were muffled but Kise heard them nonetheless, “I wouldn’t mind that, Kise-kun.”

 

“KUROKOCCHI~”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omake:

 

“Wait, Kise-kun, how long are we going to stay like this?  Everyone has already played a total of three games since we left.”

 

“I already told you, Kurokocchi!!  We are going to stay like this FOREVER~”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

 

 

 

The End!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic that I've written but it does so happen to be a one shot that I'm proud of enough to reveal to the world. All the KnB characters don't belong to me. Constructive Criticism is highly encouraged. Thanks!


End file.
